The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids
by OoDarkDragonoO
Summary: This story is about a girl who has this mysterious power due to an experiment.**Finished**
1. Citri

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
Hello my friends! This is my first fic ever! Ever, ever, ever! I have dreamed of this day, and now it has finally come.Are you actually reading?? *Blushes* Erm, well, on with it!  
  
On the far reaches of the Milky Way, on the Planet Zi, there exist metallic life forms that possess superior fighting skills. These are the zoids. Warriors by nature, zoids have been used as the ultimate weapons in an ongoing war between the Imperial forces and the Republicans of Planet Zi.  
  
Chapter I-Citri  
  
A small dragon-type zoid raced across the desert. Many thought they weren't even seeing anything, it, or rather she, was going so fast. This small zoid was called an organoid, able to fuse with zoids and make them stronger. But this one was different, and she knew it well, just barely escaping the laboratory five years ago. With her went a friend, another of the only three that survived, and he mysteriously disappeared soon after. The last was lost to dark causes. This special organoid, named Citri, was a transform organoid, able to be either organoid or human at any given time, though she was yet to know she was anything but a freak.  
  
Not far from her current traveling area was a colony of ex-Imperialists. Having established five years ago, the oasis was still fresh and the colony was doing quite well. The leaders, Lika Ansu and Brian Raice, had made a team of elite guards, both on the ground and in the air. Lika was the commander of the ground units; her fighting skills at the high speeds of her Lightning Saix were invaluable. Brian was the leader of the air units, his skills with flying zoids still unmatched.  
  
None knew that both the colony and the transform organoid would meet, and with that meeting, both their destinies would bloom into brilliant color.  
  
Citri winged low across the desert in her organoid form, her white wings outstretched. The silver metal plates and inner wires of her body working in unison to lessen the altitude of her flight until she was skimming the sand. As an organoid she was three, but not that it mattered, for she was in the state of mind as always, a 16-year-old teen with brown hair and silver-blue eyes. She remembered when they were only blue, before.IT. IT had changed it all, from her eyes to her life. Now she lived a life of exile, avoiding cities whenever possible, and when she it became essential that she venture into a city, she made sure to stay as inconspicuous as possible. But sometimes her hair and eyes made it hard, for silver-flecked eyes and silver-streaked hair were unheard of.  
  
She spent her time alone, and mostly lonely. She had visited every part of Zi, but it didn't matter, she was what she was. Citri was thinking these dire thoughts, so pulled into the memories, that she didn't notice the zoid in the distance. But it had noticed her and was coming. Too late to hide, Citri noticed it. She identified it the moment she cast her eyes on it. A Lightning Saix, a cheetah-type zoid, she thought. Thinking on her wings, or feet, was one thing that she had been able to do since IT, among others. She zipped behind a dune and transformed into a human. And just in time. The Lightning Saix was now walking, and its head popped around the dune she hid behind. The pilot brought the whole body around, sat it down, then opened the top. She jumped out, her powder-blue braid snaking out behind her.  
  
"I thought I saw a zoid come here." She said confused.  
  
"I don't have a zoid." Citri stated.  
  
"Yes, but I was sure--" the woman started again, but was cut off by Citri.  
  
"Well, you're mistaken." Citri said. The woman opened her mouth, closed it and shook her head.  
  
"OK, whatever you say." The woman said. "By the way, I'm Lika Ansu."  
  
"I'm Citri." Citri said. The woman extended a hand, but Citri made no move to shake it. The woman drew her hand back slowly, and started hesitantly to speak.  
  
"Well, Citri, I've gotta take you back to base. It's colony rules, you see. Any persona found in a two hundred mile radius must be taken for inquiry about matters convincing the War. Then we'll release you, or if you want to stay, you get initiated. But you don't get a zoid until you prove your loyalty to the colony." Lika explained. The Saix's head moved to the ground and she hopped in it, motioning for Citri to do the same. Citri was in, though, before Lika had even turned, her agility had also been increased when IT happened. The woman shrugged and closed the top of the cockpit. Citri petted the Saix, who purred in return. Lika turned around in her seat, looking at the girl with new respect, but didn't say anything. She had sensed the girl was special when she saw her, and her Saix had confirmed this. He didn't purr for just anyone. Lika turned to face the front and radioed the colony.  
  
"This is Saix to base, commin base." She said. She received only static. "Damn! Hector said he'd fix the radio system yesterday!"  
  
"The radio is fine" came Citri's voice from the back. Lika turned to look at her quizzically, but Citri was staring straight ahead, her pupils contacted to a couple sizes up from pinpoints. "A zoid is screwing up the radio waves."  
  
"A zoid? What kind of zoid?" Lika asked. This didn't sound so good.  
  
"I don't know. But it's strong, and it's got firepower. And.It's not afraid to use it.on anything or anyone. It's heading East."  
  
"East!" Lika exclaimed. "That's the direction of the colony! We've got to get there fast and warn them!"  
  
Citri nodded, but her eyes never left the back of the seat. "Let me help you." She said without thinking, then closed her eyes. Lika stared in growing astonishment as Citri began to glow, first white, then silver. Lika gasped at there was a sudden change in the air and a voice came out of nowhere, an echo of Citri's own.  
  
"Two become one and one becomes two!" Then, from Citri's body, a zoidlike thing separated itself, it flexed it's wings then glowed itself. But the thing was more like a hologram, a picture you could see through. Then it became real, and Citri seemed to faint. The zoidlike thing glowed brighter, then you could no long distinguish it's features, then it was a glow within itself. Then the thing rocketed out of the cockpit, into the air a couple of hundred feet, then shot down into her Lightning Saix. All of a sudden, Lika's Saix's stats went up. What was that thing? Lika wondered, but had no more time as she remembered the threat to her colony. She rammed her Saix into full gear and he fairly flew over the desert to the colony. The Lightning Saix skidded to a halt feet from the gate, yet the sand-wave she had made reached the entrance of the colony. Then the Saix's stats went to normal and Citri blinked into wakefulness.  
  
"What happened?" Citri asked. She remembered sensing the zoid, then saying she'd help Lika get back to her colony. She had no clue as to why she had done it. But then everything went blank. When she looked out of the one-way window, she saw they were at the fringe of an oasis and the entrance to a city. Lika thought it awful strange that the person who had done that couldn't remember what happened, but didn't voice her thought. Instead she popped the cockpit's top up and jumped out, the girl a split second behind. Brian Raice ran out, it was only in dire need that Lika came back without reporting.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, then seeing the girl behind Lika, asked, "and who the hell is she?"  
  
"I'll explain later. The important thing is that an unknown zoid is heading our way." Lika answered.  
  
"What? Troops, to your stations!" Brian shouted. "What did this have to happen now?"  
  
"What's wrong, Brian?" Lika asked.  
  
"That crazy Liger is rampaging again! Damn! Why now?" Brian said, then ran to his Reynos.  
  
"Liger?" Citri asked. She couldn't help herself.  
  
"We found a blue Shield Liger some time ago. We took it in and repaired it. The poor thing had some heavy damage, looked to be done by a Gun Sniper. Anyway, it'll sometimes go on these mad rampages across the colony, or it'll just shut down. Damn Liger, no one can ride it." Lika said. "Get yourself hidden, but don't even think about running away, cause we got the best trackers there are." Then she jumped into her Saix and rushed off, the ground units following, while up in the air, Brian was leading the air units.  
  
As they left, Citri thought about running. The threat didn't matter, the dunes changed like the sea, and, after all, she could fly. But something about the Liger, or this colony, told her to stay. So she stayed, her organoid instincts telling her there was an emotionally harassed zoid in the vincity. So then Citri had a task to do. She ran to where the organoid instincts told her to, turning this way and that to get to the other side of the colony. She heard a roar, one that she had heard many times before. Could it be? She thought, and ran all the faster. Then she saw a silver glint. No, it can't be!  
  
She ran into a highly demolished area, as if a very large zoid had come and trampled it. And that was just what she saw. A very large zoid. Her very large zoid.  
  
"Liger!" Citri screamed. The blue Shield Liger turned his head from behind his shield. Then he let out a mighty roar and came her way, discharging his shield. The silver of the cockpit top gleamed in the sunlight. The two Command Wolves stopped firing to watch what happened. The Liger stopped in front of Citri, his master from three years past. Then, he opened his silver cockpit. Citri hopped into it, from the ground to the head in a single leap, then the cockpit closed and Citri was alone.with her partner.  
  
"Let's get goin', Liger. I have a very bad feeling about the battle between your friends and the other zoid who came." Citri said to her Liger. Then she pushed the controls forward and the Liger leapt into a dead run. ---  
  
thank you for reading this chap, second up soon if not now. Oh, R&R plz! Flames welcomed.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	2. The Battle

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
Well, my loyal fans, here's the second chapter, up to read. And without further delay, the fic!  
  
Chapter II-The Battle  
  
Citri pushed the booster all the way forward, this was a matter of extreme urgency; she felt it. Liger's boosters charged, then fired, propelling Liger faster. Soon they could see what it was that Citri had sensed earlier. But this time she sensed three, and at this close distance, she knew what they were.  
  
"Damn! A DiBison, a Gun Sniper, and a Zaber Fang. Tough, but Lika is doin' good against the Zaber Fang, and Brian is good against the Gun Sniper, but he's damaged from the DiBison, who's toying (to think, toying!) with both. I guess we'll have to take him out, won't we, Liger?" Citri said. The Shield Liger roared in return. "You know what to do." The Liger roared by the Zaber Fang, who was about to deliver the final blow to Lika's Saix, and cut two of it's legs off. As it went up in flames, they went by the Gun Sniper, who was preparing a full assault on Brian's Reynos, who's wing was damaged and smoking.  
  
"Shield Liger, toast that Sniper!" Citri growled. Liger ran past the Sniper, taking off a cannon and half of several other guns. The Sniper fell to the ground, and blew. Then they came to the DiBison, who was virtually untouched. Scattered around it were some of the air and ground units. "Liger, be on your guard, this Bison's tough." The Liger slowed to a regular run as Citri eased the booster handle down. Then Citri had two missiles on her screen.  
  
"Liger, backflip!" Citri said at the right time. The Shield Liger jumped, flipped, and landed again, evading the missiles. The DiBison had used this distraction to get away. Then there were two more, this time from the right. "Liger, turn right and put up your shield!" Liger turned and set up his silver shield. Too late she noticed another set of missiles coming from the right. "Brace yourself, Liger!" she shouted. Then there was an impact in the front of the zoid, but no damage done, and a very damaging blow to the back, which sent the Shield Liger sliding forward two feet. His back legs were now almost severely damaged. Liger shook from the impact.No single DiBison can move that fast. Then she was hit again, this time to the sides. Liger was near the blowing point. This is bad, but how come I'm still sensing three zoids? Another hit rocked Liger, and he bowed. "Liger, don't freeze on me!" Citri pleaded. All Liger had the energy for was a low growl. That's it! There are two other zoids under a cloaking device so I can't see them!  
  
"Liger!" she shouted as her Shield Liger was hit one more time. She knew with another hit she and the Shield Liger would be finished, and the back right leg was nearly gone, hanging by just a few wires. Then the two cloaked zoids made the mistake of showing themselves. Two other DiBison! Citri thought. Then, on impulse, she muttered, "Two become one and one becomes two." To her own amazement, she glowed white, then silver, and then her zoid part separated from her body, shooting strait up into the air as a silver streak, it was going so fast. Then it hung in the air for a split second and then shot like and arrow from the bow into the zoid, fusing with its core.  
  
"What was that?" Brian asked Lika, awed.  
  
"I have no clue." Lika answered, equally awed  
  
"Do you know that that Shield Liger is the rampaging one?" Brian asked.  
  
"What?" Lika looked at the zoid and shook her head.  
  
Back in tha cockpit of the Shield Liger, Citri was equally impressed. She knew that organoids could revive a dead zoid, but she was fused with her organoid, how could it power the Liger and still be within her? She felt around inside her, and started. The organoid instincts, feelings, powers she had become so accustomed to were gone, and in a way she missed them. Yet there was still at trace, enough to let her know that the Shield Liger was in prime condition and that the DiBison were so amazed they had let down their guards. "Awright, Shield Liger, let's do it! Fire!" The Shield Liger's chest cannons fired, one missile per DiBison. Then the Shield Liger ran at the first DiBison, cutting a horn off, then he ran at the second, and jumped, firing two more missiles at it, and hearing the explosion. The third DiBison was ready, and when Liger ran at it, it defended itself with its horns, blocking paws and head.  
  
"Ugh! We're not getting anywhere! Liger, kick!" Citri said after a moment. The Liger jumped, then swung out with its right back paw, now restored to working order. It caught the DiBison unawares and sheared off the horns. The DiBison bellowed with rage and charged. "Bad move!" Citri shouted. Liger jumped nimbly aside and cut through the DiBison's right side. It exploded. "Done." Citri said with a sigh, and her organoid part flowed back into her through the controls. Liger roared his victory to the sky. Citri jumped out of the cockpit, looking admiringly at her partner. They had been through so much together, and they were joined once more. "Look out Empire, cause you'll pay for what you've done." She said. Then Brian and Lika walked over to her. "What did you do with the troops? I only saw a couple." Citri asked.  
  
"After the first few went, we figured they would be safer out of this battle. We told them to scatter and go back to the colony in an hour. They would know if we were gone or not upon their return." Lika answered.  
  
"What did you do with that zoid, to let you control it?" Brian asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything, it just remembered me." Citri responded absently.  
  
"Remembered?" Brian repeated. At once Citri realized what she had just said. She sighed.  
  
"I see you want me to explain. I will, but not happily." Citri said. ---  
  
well, that's it, my loyal subjects! Hope you liked it. Please read and review! Flames as welcome as reviews.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	3. Citri's Story

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
Ah, my subject come to pay respects.a wonderful feeling. Thanx for the reviews.*hrmph* There are reviews, aren't there? Oh, well. Oh with it, I guess.  
  
Chapter III-Citri's Story  
  
"I was born in a small mountain village called Tskaak. It was a hidden village in the middle of a valley, very green and beautiful. But one day some zoids piloted by bandits burned our village and captured all the people. I was the only one who got away. It was pure luck when I stumbled into a cave. It was pitch black past the opening, which was lit by the fire. I almost tripped over what I thought was a big rock, but when I felt it, I learned it was some sort of pod, oval shaped. I wandered around the room-like cave and encountered nothing but a switch. I thought it was nothing strange, and my excitement started to override my terror. I flipped the switch to see what it did, and strangely, lights came on. I saw a complex control panel with millions of little buttons, so I ran over and pushed a green one, the same color as the pod. I was nine, how was I to know what I was getting into?  
  
"After pushing the button the pod started to glow, then crack, then brake, spilling a white fluid on the floor, along with.what looked like a baby zoid. I was overjoyed. A baby zoid to raise and then to use to get my family back. So we traveled together for a while, half a year, I believe, and in that time I grew up much too fast. I learned what life was really like. I picked up my Shield Liger at a Junkshop, and he was in bad need of repair, but I didn't care. I had a partner, a zoid partner. During my first battle I realized that my "baby zoid" could fuse with my Liger, restoring it to perfect order while fused. It was a whole half year later that I found my family. Katrine (my organoid (I had learned it was that), Liger and I were looking for a place to set up camp, when a large bonfire caught my eye. I turned my Shield Liger towards it, and enlarged the screen. Horrid realization hit me as I recognized my sister, my mom and my dad, beaten, starved and dehydrated as they were. Slowly I recognized the village chief, my neighbors, and my best friend and his family. Then I watched in dumb horror as a bandit took out an automatic gun. He loaded it, then shot my mom, my sister, my dad and the village chief in that order.  
  
"NO!" I had screamed, and mobilized the Shield Liger as I pushed the booster handle all the way up. I skidded to a halt just outside the ring of light the bonfire cast. I turned on my outside speakers.  
  
"Let the people go and you won't get hurt!" I shouted, but the bandit with the gun smiled and a Gun Sniper blocked my way. I heard four more gunshots; my neighbors were now joining the leagues of dead. I charged and ran the Sniper through, firing missiles the whole time. Behind me I heard an explosion. My friend's family was dead on their stakes and the bandit was taking aim. I crushed him under a paw. The bandits scattered, but I followed them all, until there was not a single one left. Then I came back to the camp, chest heaving with sorrow and hate. I saw Ambient's skinny form outlined against the fire and my hate grew all the more. The bandits were dead, but so was my family and all the other people I had known all my life.all but Ambient." Citri said this with no emotion, as if putting down facts. But Lika could see the hate that she kept bottled up inside, the cold, cold loathing of any bandits that crossed her path. She could see the hardships she went through, the battles with this miraculous Shield Liger. And she could see the self-hate at having killed so many people.  
  
"I gave Ambient new clothes, food, water; then treated his wounds as best I could. Katrine was watching my every move. I ignored her and soon we were on our way, Katrine making our journey all the faster. The first battle I had with Ambient in the copilot's seat was an intense one, and the bandits who had jumped us were no more than charred remains. I was still buried into my hate. Eventually I got over it enough so that I was not killing all the bandits that came my way, but I never showed emotions, and neither did Ambient. We were silent, never talking, trying to cope with our grief. We just had each other now. I was not yet eleven when Ambient caught his Zaber Fang, and we traveled separately from then on. I still had Katrine, and Liger. Ambient had Zaber. We became good mercenaries, because that's what we were; we did everything except for ourselves and for each other for a price. I had dreamed of becoming a great zoid pilot, and I was, a cold, and seemingly heartless mercenary pilot. One day we found ourselves ringed by zoids, odd ones. They looked like Command Wolves, but they were not. I was about to mobilize Liger, thus fusing him with Katrine, when a voice came from one of the zoids.  
  
"We are from the Empire. If you come quietly, we will not be forced to shoot." It said. I took my hands off the controls. I told Liger to follow, and he did, that was how smart he had gotten. But then we were ambushed by a large group of Gun Snipers, and that's when I saw what we were heading for, a laboratory. Liger had taken heavy damage, but I put him into full gear, Ambient and his Zaber backing us. Then a zoid managed a hit on the Zaber, and he stumbled. I knew that if we ran, our zoids would get hurt beyond repair.  
  
"Ambient, surrender yourself and get outta your cockpit, then tell your zoid to run. He'll follow mine to the end of Zi if it was necessary." I said. Ambient's face came on my screen and he nodded. I went next to his Zaber and opened my silver cockpit. I jumped out, Ambient behind. I turned to Liger.  
  
"We'll see each other again someday, buddy. But now you gotta run, and take Zaber with you. Run and don't come back." I said, tears nearing my eyes. I blinked them back. Liger roared to Zaber, who roared back, and they took off together. Then I noticed the small organoid by my side. "Katrine! I meant for you to go with them!" Katrine shook her head. I sighed, defeated. Then I turned to the Imperial zoids. "We'll come with you now." Two of the zoid's heads opened and we got in. They took us to the laboratory, then left. We were hurried into a white room.  
  
"This'll only pinch." I remembered hearing the doctor say to me and Ambient, then gave us each a shot. I remember no more." Citri said.  
  
"But what happened after you got the shot?" Brian asked. Citri seemed determined to say nothing; Lika could see the determination burning in her eyes. The Shield Liger roared. Citri seemed shocked.  
  
"No, Liger! I can't tell, it's too horrible!" Citri shouted at him. The Liger roared again. "I can tell it to you later--" The Liger seemed to be shaking its head, then it growled. Citri sighed. "I guess." She looked at her audience; Lika and Brian looked back at her. There was fear in her eyes, those beautiful silver-flecked eyes. "I will tell." She said in a whisper.  
  
"When I woke up I was on a table, with whispering over me. I slitted my eyes to see who it was. I felt funny, like some one was in me. I saw that same doctor who had given me the shot talking to a man with black hair and a black uniform.  
  
"It was successful. We have managed to combine her DNA with the DNA strands of her organoid." He said. I gasped in horror. I had Katrine in me? But how was that possible? "I see she has awakened."  
  
I sat up, my breath coming a little shallower. "Where is Katrine?"  
  
"Katrine? Oh, your organoid. We had to take her apart in order to complete this experiment." The doctor said with an infuriating casualness.  
  
"No." I whispered. "Katrine.she's gone."  
  
"Well, not quite. She's actually more in you that the scrapyard." The doctor said.  
  
"Then where is Ambient?" I asked, hoping that Ambient was alive.  
  
"Awake, though he won't do anything we tell him to do." The doctor said, annoyance entering his voice. Ambient, good ol' Ambient, stubborn as ever. I thought.  
  
"General! Ambient has escaped!" a soldier reported to the man in the black uniform. The man followed the soldier, and the doctor went to do his buisness.  
  
"Psst! Citri, over here!" came the whisper. It sounded slightly metallic. I went to where the whisper had come from and almost screamed. There, behind some stacked boxes, was a talking organoid. It was a tyrannosaur-type, a dark green color, the color of the forest in which I had made my home for nine years. Then, right before my eyes, it became Ambient!  
  
"Ambient?" I asked.  
  
"Yah. That's what they did to me, and to you as well." He said. Then there was a big boom! and the laboratory rocked. There was a shout, "We're being attacked by the Republic!," and soldiers were running all over the place. No one noticed to small zoids in a corner, a green one and a silver one. We managed to get out without being noticed by either side and into the open. We flew across the rocky area that the laboratory was on, then into a forest that reminded me of my early years. We stopped and transformed into humans again.  
  
"That was really weird." I said.  
  
"I hope that other kid got out safely." Ambient said.  
  
"Kid? What kid?" I asked.  
  
"There was only one other person who survived this DNA change. I kid our age with black hair." Ambient said.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about their operation." I commented.  
  
"Yah, they told me about it. We three are the only ones out of hundreds who survived." Ambient said. I shivered. It was getting dark, so I curled up next to Ambient, my heart thumping. And not just from the day, but there was just something about Ambient. I pushed the thought out of my mind, and slept. When I woke up the next day, he was gone. That was five years ago. I've mastered transformation, but I haven't seen Ambient since." Citri said. Just the thought of Ambient made her heart thump again. Brian whistled.  
  
"Poor kid. You've been through a lot, haven't you?" he said. Citri got hold of her emotions once more and made her face a serene mask. "I was wondering, could you show us how you transform?"  
  
"Brian!" Lika hissed.  
  
"Why not?" Citri said, getting to her feet. They had all sat down during the course of her story. Then Citri started to change right before their very eyes, into the zoid that Lika had seen in the dunes and the cockpit earlier.  
  
"That's it! The zoid I was looking for when I found you!" Lika said.  
  
"This is me." Said Citri's metallic voice. Then she changed back into a human in the blink of an eye. She didn't like people gawking at her.  
  
"So you slowed down your transformation for our benefit?" Brian asked. Citri nodded.  
  
"Why don't we head back now? The sun is starting to set." Lika said. Citri allowed herself a bit of a smile. She felt better now that she had told someone the whole story.  
  
"You go on without me, I want to fly around a bit." Citri said. The two leaders nodded.  
  
"Liger, go with them and don't make a fuss." Liger growled in understanding. Citri started to run, then she was an organoid, soaring over the dunes, then she was gone. ---  
  
I know, long chap. Next one will be shorter, I promise. Till next time.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	4. New Friends and Old

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
This author thing is getting boring. Ah well. Realized I had to add disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: no, I don't own zoids or any part of it. This is entirely my own imagination ('cepting the zoids themselves of course). But the characters do belong to me and you must not only ask my permission before you use them, you must let my see the story before publish it.  
  
Now that that is out of my system, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter IV-New Friends and Old  
  
Later at the colony, Lika was telling the story about the battle, leaving out the part of the organoid and Citri's story. Brian was talking to the retired General, who had been in that incident.  
  
At the moment Lika finished her story Citri walked in the door.  
  
"Someone said I'd find you here, Lika." Citri said, ignoring the people around her.  
  
"Yes. Everyone, this is Citri. OK Citri, I just finished the story." Lika said, then followed Citri out of the room.  
  
Outside Citri exploded with the most emotion she had shown in years.  
  
"I can't believe you told them about my story!" she yelled.  
  
"I didn't. I left the part about the organoid and your story out!" Lika said. She felt that this was testing their newfound friendship, and knew the next thing might break it.  
  
"Anyway, there is someone who wants to talk to you. Brian's there already."  
  
"Who?" Citri asked cautiously.  
  
"He arrived the same year as the experiment. His name is General Jack Dernhelm." Lika said.  
  
"General?" Citri asked.  
  
"You'll see." Lika said with a churning stomach. The walked down a couple streets, then into a building.  
  
"Citri, meet General Jack Dernhelm." Lika said. Citri gasped. It was the man from the laboratory. She shrank away from him, trying vainly to make herself a little as possible.  
  
"So this is the transform organoid you were talking about." Jack Dernhelm said.  
  
"Yep, that's her." Brian said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Citri whispered, terrified. Jack hated to see her like this. She looked like such a nice young woman, yet so traumatized. She had looked when they got her that she had gone through a lot, and he had asked them to choose another person, but they insisted. Jack moved toward her with an outstretched hand. She shrank even farther away from him. "Don't hurt me, please." She whimpered.  
  
"No, honey, I don't want to hurt you." He said soothingly. "I want to help you." He tried again, but got the same answer.  
  
"No, no.Stop. Don't hurt me!" she whimpered again. Citri felt abandoned, like a puppy that was given as a present then beaten and thrown into the rain. She felt betrayed. She knew that at any moment her anger would boil up and she would do something stupid. She always did something stupid when she was filled with red, hot anger. Like that night after her parents were murdered.Citri started to shake. Then sob. She just put her head in her arms and sobbed. She cried for her parents, for her sister, for the chief, for the neighbors, and for Ambient. He had done this to Ambient too. He had changed their lives; so much that Ambient didn't even want her company any more, that he ran from her. Her life had been ruined because of him. But more importantly, Ambient's life had been ruined because of him. No one would do that to her friend and get away with it. She stopped crying and stood up to her full height of 6 feet.  
  
"I will not let you hurt me any more." She whispered acidly. "And as for you." she said to Brian and Lika. "I thought you were my friends," she continued in that low, dangerous tone, "but I guess I was wrong. I was wrong when I told you my story. I was wrong when I helped you. I'll go, and don't you dare come for me."  
  
Citri opened the door, looked back once more and saw Lika's pleading face. She turned her back on he only people she had only dared tell her story to, and left.  
  
"No, Citri! We didn't mean it like that!" she heard Lika's last, desperate plea. But she ignored it, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Citri!"  
  
Citri ran, out of the city, into the dunes where she would be safe. She changed into an organoid just as Lika, Brian and Jack Dernhelm came out. "Liger!" she yelled into the sky. There was a huge crash and Liger was by her side. Side by side they disappeared into the dunes.  
  
"We can send the air units after her." Brian said, but Jack shook his head.  
  
"I knew this wouldn't bode well. She hasn't forgiven the Empire, and after all, I was the one she saw by her bed when she awoke." He said. Then he walked back inside. Brian followed slowly; he had liked the girl. Lika was the last to go. She had hoped Citri would be her friend, her equal. But it just hadn't happened. The crowd that had gathered was very puzzled, but no explanations were given, even to questions. There was nothing anyone could do.  
  
Citri would have been crying, if organoids could cry. She would have been sobbing her heart out, but organoids didn't have tear glands. She was lonelier than ever before, with only the desert to comfort her. Then Liger made a small growl, she had forgotten he was there. She stopped, changed into her human form, and again sobbed. But she didn't have time to cry long, for she heard a shot being fired. She changed into her organoid form and her pupils contracted. Zoids, Imperial zoids. She looked. There were two Gun Snipers and a Command Wolf chasing a yellow Zaber Fang. Citri hopped up, changing into her human form right before she entered the cockpit.  
  
"OK, Liger, let's go!" she shouted, and mobilized the Shield Liger. Liger Let out a mighty roar and charged. Citri put the boosters to full speed, and they rushed by the zoids, taking off guns, armor and even the Command Wolf's head. They were charcoal before they even knew what hit them. In front of her the Zaber had stopped. It's cockpit opened and the pilot jumped out. Blowing the zoids had let her let off some steam, and she felt ready enough to face someone. The silver cockpit top opened and she jumped out. She almost fainted when she saw who was facing her. It was Ambient; five years older, with two scars on his left cheek and dressed in Imperial soldier's wear, but it was him all right.  
  
"Ambient?" she whispered. The boy took a good look at her.  
  
"Citri!" he shouted and ran to hug her.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Citri whispered, looking up into his handsome 16- year old face. He smiled recklessly.  
  
"No yet!" then his face sobered. "I'm sorry I left you that way." He said, looking down at her. "I know 11 is young to love someone but I did, and I realized this when I no longer had you." He whispered.  
  
"Ambient.I've missed you so much. I thought you had abandoned me." Citri whispered, close to tears again. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I would never." He said. That was how Lika found them; Citri's head on Ambient's chest. When she saw the two zoids facing each other, she had made her Saix as quiet as possible. Then, at once, both their heads turned. Citri's eyes went cold. She pulled away from the man she was leaning her head on.  
  
"What do you want, Lika?" she shouted. Ambient looked surprised that she knew the pilot.  
  
"Citri, I'm sorry! We didn't want to hurt you!" Lika said.  
  
"What did you think would happen, I would let myself be talked to into doing something like that again? I don't think so!" Citri shouted back.  
  
Lika opened the cockpit and jumped out. She assumed the blonde-haired boy with the green streaks was Ambient, Citri's friend. "Citri, just come back with me. Ambient can come too. We'll explain at the colony!"  
  
Ambient was startled to hear his name and was immediately on his guard.  
  
"Jack wants to talk to you, explain things a bit." Lika pleaded.  
  
"Explain what?" Ambient asked.  
  
"Things about you--I mean about transform organoids." Lika said.  
  
"Ambient, do you remember ever seeing a man with black hair at the laboratory?" Citri asked him.  
  
"Uh, yes. I woke up and he was talking to the doctor." Ambient didn't finish.  
  
"That man lives in her colony." She said icily. Ambient was shocked.  
  
"No, Jack ran away from the Empire after that and retired!" Lika said, trying desperately to explain. She didn't know what they would do if Citri decided she was on the Empire's side.  
  
"I will not let that man use me as his Scout Fox again!" Citri shouted. Ambient didn't know what was going on, but he had a gut feeling that the blue-haired woman was telling the truth. "I will give you--"  
  
"Citri," Ambient cut in.  
  
"What?" Citri asked.  
  
"I think she's telling the truth."  
  
"Ambient? What do you mean? That man issued the experiment!" Citri said.  
  
"Jack was only carrying out his orders!" Lika protested.  
  
"I don't know." He replied to Citri. "I just know."  
  
Citri sighed in frustration, but what could she do? She loved him, so she would trust him. "Lead the way, Lika."  
  
Back at the colony, everyone was happy to have her and her friend back. They revered her because she had saved them from total defeat. They walked back to the building that Jack staying in, to find him with head in hands, silently berating himself.  
  
"Jack?" Lika asked. When he didn't reply, she said louder, "JACK!"  
  
Jack Dernhelm looked up, and surprise greeted them.  
  
"What--How--Where--" he stuttered.  
  
"Citri has agreed to listen, as long as you don't use her and Ambient--" Lika started, but never finished.  
  
"Ambient? The other transform organoid?" Jack asked, leaping to his feet. He had grown into a nice young man. And he plainly cared for Citri. His feelings weren't as hard to read as Citri's. They would make a nice couple. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Um, nice to meet you too, I guess." Ambient said, surprised.  
  
"Get on with it will you?" Citri said.  
  
"Get on with what? Oh, I remember. I was going to talk to you about transform organoids. Take a seat, take a seat." Jack said. All the people sat down just as Brian came rushing in. "How nice of you to join us." Jack said. "Sit down." Brian sat. It was also easy to tell Brian was in love with Lika. He was so happy the war wasn't affecting that part of life. "Now, transform organoids. They are things that, either organoid based or human based, that can change into a human or organoid at will."  
  
"Why did you make them?" Lika asked.  
  
"Ah, to be the ultimate pilots. The dream of the century, pilots who had an organoid built in. Everyone was optimistic at first, but after the first hundred deaths, it was hard. Things went downhill after that. More children died, adding up to a total of 500 teen and preteen pilots that had exceptionally good skills with a zoid. The last three done were Citri, Ambient and Crow. No one knew why you three survived when 500 others didn't. Maybe it was because you were the youngest. But all three of you had one thing in common: you three had very odd DNA. Of course it helped in Citri's case that she was already bonded with her organoid. But all three of you were lovely pilots and so very young." Jack said and sighed.  
  
"That's about where my knowledge ends." He said. Citri had regained some trust in the people here, after all, Jack had make no move to hurt her or mess with her in any way.  
  
"I know what happened to Crow." Ambient ventured. Jack looked at him expectantly.  
  
"That's why I left you, Citri, to find out what happened to Crow. The Empire was using him. To pilot a Berserk Fury. I barely got away. Citri saved me from them; I was about to be taken as a deserter and a traitor. What made it worse was that I made friends with Crow."  
  
"Oh, Ambient." Citri whispered. Now she forgave Jack for one thing, it wasn't his fault Ambient left her.I guess I have to forgive Jack for everything, because he was only following orders. Citri thought. Her anger had died away to nothing and she felt happy. Happy for the third time that day. Or night, she noticed. It was late, and even though she didn't need as much sleep as before, she still needed some.  
  
"Why don't we get some sleep?" Brian asked, yawning.  
  
"Good idea." Lika said. Wordlessly they all stood up, said good night to Jack, and filed out the door. Ambient was lead to his quarters, which, Citri noticed, were close to hers.  
  
"For breakfast come to my house; down the street, first house on the left." Lika explained. Then she left Citri to her own devices. Citri went in and sat on her bed, then she got up, paced, and sat down again. Finally she lay down to think about what made her restless. She saw the doctor standing with Jack, talking, remembered the horror when she found out that Katrine was inside her. She remembered the feeling of abandonment when she found Ambient's spot empty beside her, and the feeling of losing someone dear to her when she sent Liger away. But what did it matter now? Ambient was back, and she had Liger back as well. But she couldn't help but remember her sister's smiling face, her mother berating her for staining her apron, her father teaching her to fight both on the ground and in a zoid. Then she remembered those carefree days with Ambient on the knoll in their village, looking at clouds and saying, "Look, a cookie!" or "I see a lamb, can you find it?" Then she remembered the picture of her family, all four of them, that she had drawn and stuck to the wall of the living room. Citri felt tears roll down her cheeks and suddenly wanted Ambient. She got up, and walked the short way to Ambient's quarters. She knocked on the door. Ambient groggily opened it and she fell into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Ambient." she whispered, then started to silently sob. He led her into the room and closed the door. The puzzled Ambient held her and asked no questions, just stood and petted her brown, silver-streaked hair. This seemed to quiet her, and soon her sobs slowed and finally stopped.  
  
"Oh, Ambient, you can't imagine how I felt when I saw you gone." She whispered into his nightclothes.  
  
"You don't know how hard it was to leave you." He whispered back. There they spent the night, in each other's arms, in Ambient's bed. And that was how Lika again found them the next morn. She didn't have the heart to wake the two, so she backed out and silently closed the door. She thought of Brian, her co-leader, who stole her heart.  
  
"If only Brian knew." she whispered.  
  
"Knew what?" Brian asked. He was going to ask Ambient if he would like to have breakfast with him.  
  
"Yah!" Lika shouted. "Umm, nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
"Yah, OK, whatever you say." He said. "Do you know if Ambient's awake?"  
  
"No, he's not!" Lika said.  
  
"OK, OK! Then do you want to came over to my house for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Sure.OK." She said shyly.  
  
" 'Cmon then!" he said, and put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. I wonder if she's guessed I like her? He wondered as he whistled. The walked silently down to Brian's house for breakfast. ---  
  
okay, so maybe this wasn't as short as I promised. Sorry bout that. Anywho, R&R. Flames are welcomed.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	5. The Journey Begins

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
I'll make it short.  
  
Disclaimer: see last chap.  
  
Short enough?  
  
Chapter V-The Journey Begins  
  
It was after breakfast and Brian thought that Ambient and Citri were unusually close. But he was more concerned on what the old General was saying.  
  
".so either you are descendants of an ancient zoidian, or somehow have the blood of one mixed in." he was saying  
  
"So Crow, Ambient and I are ancient zoidians?" Citri asked.  
  
"Maybe, but you don't remember anything about ancient Zi, or have the loss of memory common to them. Like I said, I heard this from a friend, not anything more. But he is a very reliable friend." Jack said.  
  
"One from the Empire, I'll bet." Citri muttered. Jack chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"I don't know much in this," stated Ambient, "but I think we should find out for ourselves."  
  
"I agree." Citri said. She'd agree to anything as long as Ambient was coming along. Boy did she love him. "Besides, I'm itchin' to stretch my wings." She transformed only her back and flexed the long white wings she had drawn out.  
  
"Point taken. So when do we leave?" Lika asked.  
  
"We?" Citri asked.  
  
"Of course, we, we're not going to let two love-sick puppies on their own. They'll get into mischief." Brian said. Lika was surprised that Brian had volunteered, but laughed with Jack all the same. Citri put on her angel face, one she was using more often than the I'm-not-telling-you-anything face that she had use most on the first day she got there. Ambient put his hand behind his head and laughed it off.  
  
"Today." Ambient said when everyone was done laughing. "As soon as all the supplies are loaded into the zoids, we'll go."  
  
"Right." Everyone filed out and split, Ambient and Citri to the rooms, Brian and Lika to see to the loading of the zoids.  
  
"Ambient, want to go for a farewell fly?" Citri asked mischievously.  
  
"Why not?" he answered. They both turned to organoids at the blink of an eye and then they were in the air, a silver and green streak in the sky, flying all around the colony. Lika was packing up her Lightning Saix outside when she saw the two streaks. Brian saw them too.  
  
"What do they think they're doing, people will recognize them!" he said.  
  
"Not likely, at the speed they're going." Lika said with a laugh. Brian snorted and got back to packing.  
  
A half-hour later, everyone was saying goodbye to the four companions. They were on their way. ---  
  
this short chap makes up for the two long ones. Hope you like it. R&R, flames and compliments welcomed. Critique and suggestions welcomed. Next story might be in the GF time. One of these will anyway.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	6. Blade Liger

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
This is getting really boring really fast. If you want a disclaimer, see the last chapter.  
  
Chapter VI-Blade Liger  
  
They had been traveling for a day, sometimes racing, sometimes Ambient and Citri would change into organoids and fly or run or streak across the sky. Citri was enjoying her new happy freedom. Ambient was enjoying his new girlfriend. All in all it was a great first day. They had headed into a mountainous area when they came to a fork. Ambient and Citri went one way, while Brian and Lika went the other.  
  
"I have the bad feeling we've been here before." Ambient said.  
  
"I know what you mean." Citri answered. But it was not until five zoids now identifiable as Shadow Foxes and three Command Wolves appeared did they realize where they were.  
  
"This is the pass where we lost our zoids all those years ago." Citri shouted as three Foxes and one Wolf jumped at her. Liger wasn't great in these close confines, but she managed to get one down before she got a hit herself. Then she whispered the words,  
  
"Two become one and one becomes two!" and she felt herself glow white, then silver, the felt her organoid half shoot out of her into the sky, then back down into her zoid. She also saw a green streak enter Ambient's zoid and figured he had the same idea. She went into battle. She was horribly inexperienced against these Shadow Foxes, who were as fast as Lika's Lightning Saix, and just as deadly. She was getting beaten fast. And Ambient was holding off worse than her. She saw him go down, and the cannon on top of the Shadow Fox that was left aim. She would not let him die. She summoned the last of her Liger's strength and leaped, catching the shot herself. The hit was so intense in such close range she almost fainted. Her Liger collapsed, and Ambient's Zaber jumped over it to finish the Fox off. But there were two more to deal with. Then she heard a shot, heard the Zaber roar in sorrow, then felt the hit go strait through her Shield Liger and destroy it's core. But it was the oddest thing. She didn't blow up, but instead used the last of her energy to do something she knew was impossible. She told her organoid to evolve the core into a Blade Liger's. She gave it the necessary energy and the Shield Liger was enveloped in a ball of silver energy. Then there was a huge gust of wind that came from her Liger and with that wind came the Blade Liger.  
  
"Liger," she whispered, "Blade Attack."  
  
Then she fainted. ---  
  
short chappie, I know. That's how I wanted it. Interesting though. Thanks for the reviews. Remember, if you like to write, go for it any way you can.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	7. The Journey Continues

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
I'll try not to sound to bored. It's late, too. Or at least I'm tired. I guess I should have learned by now no to leave everything to the last minute.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids. I do own my characters though.  
  
Chapter VII-The Journey Continues  
  
"Citri! Citri!" she heard the voice calling from far away. Slowly she let it pull her into wakefulness. She slowly opened her eyes. She was so tired.  
  
"Let me sleep." Citri said.  
  
"You're alive! Oh, Citri, you're alive!" Ambient shouted with joy.  
  
"Yah, and so are you. So let me sleep." She said and closed her eyes again.  
  
When she woke next it was night and Ambient was watching her from across the fire.  
  
"Awake at last, sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"Yah." Citri said and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. There were the two sleeping forms of Lika and Brian on her right and left. "What happened?"  
  
"You tell me." He said. "The shot pierced your zoid to the core, you know. I thought for sure I had lost you."  
  
Citri noticed the tears in his eyes. She crept around the sleeping form of Brian, who was snoring uproariously, and reached Ambient. "I'm right here."  
  
"Then your Liger started to glow and was enveloped in an energy ball, then a great gust of wind came and the energy swirled off, leaving a Blade Liger there instead, as if it was just made. Then it's blades came out and it slashed the two remaining Foxes in half, but though it folded its blades back, it continued to run. I followed it, but keeping up with that thing at full throttle isn't easy. When he finally stopped, he opened his cockpit and set it down on the ground. I saw you were either unconscious or dead. I jumped out of my Zaber, and patched up the cut on your head."  
  
Citri touched her head. She felt the bandage.  
  
"That's about when Lika and Brian showed up. They took one look at my Zaber and your Liger and then you with your head in my lap and asked what happened. I told them just what I told you now. But, god, Citri. I thought you were gone. I thought that I had just found my love again and then I lost her. "Citri, promise me you'll never--ever--do that again."  
  
"I promise." Citri said, and kissed his lips for the first time. Slowly they parted and Ambient put his hand to his lips. Citri smiled and lay down. Ambient lay down and curled around the love of his life.  
  
Citri awoke alone and thought for a horrid moment that everything was all a dream. Then she saw Ambient cooking breakfast and Brian admiring her new zoid while Lika looked over Ambient's Zaber.  
  
Citri crawled over to Ambient and sat next to him, staring at the fire flickering in the morning light.  
  
"Don't wake up and leave me alone. I think I'm 11 and in the forest again." She said. Ambient looked down at her. "I'll never again." He said and kissed her. Then Brian walked over.  
  
"Did you know that beside the cockpit top, the blades are also silver?" he asked. Citri smiled. "Well, it was my organoid part that modified the core and my organoid is silver."  
  
"I wish I had the parts to fix your zoid, Ambient, but we didn't think to bring any extras." Lika said, walking over.  
  
"It's OK, Zaber will be in top condition, I can see to that." Ambient motioned for Lika to take over the breakfast cooking and he got up. He walked to his Zaber Fang and put his hand on it. Slowly a forest green glow spread from his fingers, and everything it touched it fixed. When the whole zoid was covered he took his hand away and the green sank in, fixing any internal problems.  
  
"I could do it during the next battle, and faster with less energy wasted, but I need her for running."  
  
Citri smiled. "How bout a race, just you and me?" she asked slyly. Ambient smiled slowly and jumped into the cockpit. The external speakers came on.  
  
"To where?" he asked. Citri's smile got bigger. He had no clue how fast Liger went with boosters on. All he saw was with no boosters. But Lika knew and she giggled.  
  
"One hundred miles, to the ridge," she said and jumped into Liger's cockpit. The silver top closed over her and Liger gave a challenging roar. He was answered by another roar. Lika got in-between the two in her Saix and raised the cannon to the sky.  
  
"On my signal," she said. "One, two, and three!" At the count of three she fired one of her cannons. They were off, head to head.  
  
"If that's as fast as you can go, you're in trouble!" Citri said. Then Zaber started to pull in front. Citri smirked. "You asked for it!" Citri pushed the booster up to full and blasted away from Ambient. She got to the end point and turned around, passing Zaber as she went by. "See yah later, slow poke!"  
  
She skidded to a halt ten feet away from the camp and ended up right by the campfire. She walked her zoid to his previous spot and got out just as Ambient skidded to a halt behind her.  
  
"Jeez," he said, "You are fast!"  
  
"Not as fast as an organoid." Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"No way!" Ambient whispered. A boy with black hair and purple eyes came out from the shadows, in an Imperial uniform!  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you again, Ambient." The boy sneered.  
  
"Crow, what're you doing here?" Ambient asked.  
  
"Did you not realize where you are? You're in your own home territory. Maybe if you take your zoid against these three jokes, then maybe I'll say the pilot in the Zaber Fang they were chasing wasn't you." He said. Ambient growled. Then the boy Crow noticed who the girl was behind him. He frowned. "Ambient, you said that the other one wasn't your friend and you would have nothing to do with her except to kill her. Was that why you ran away from me? For her?" he was starting to get mad, and his eyes started to glow.  
  
"Oh no." Ambient whispered. Citri didn't notice the boy's eyes, just the words. Had Ambient really meant it? Was he really ready to kill me? Or did he just say it as a bluff? But Ambient never denied saying it! Citri looked up at the handsome man she had fallen in love with. Was he really who she thought he was? Or did she kiss the enemy. All these thoughts whirled in her mind as Ambient shouted, "Don't look at his eyes!" Citri wondered what he meant by that and as she looked into Crows glowing eyes, she felt her vision waver, then blacken. She fainted, or al least her mind blacked out. Ambient looked back at the camp to see that Brian and Lika had turned their backs on the glowing eyes of Crow, but Citri! Her eyes were glowing purple! "No, please god no."  
  
Citri got up and walked to Crow. His eyes stopped glowing. "Looks like I caught your girl." ---  
  
I do pretty long chaps, and it makes a really long story. Guess you've guessed that. Till next time!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	8. Citri: Friend or Foe?

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
It's a whole new day! I'm feeling really hyped! I want to rant all day long! I'm sure you don't want to hear me! For a Disclaimer see last paragraph! Err, chapter! Am I getting on your nerves?! Because I'm getting on my own! On with the chappie!  
  
Chapter VIII-Citri: Friend or Foe?  
  
Citri smirked. Her eyes stopped glowing, but they were purple with black flecks instead of blue with silver flecks. Brian and Lika looked back to see Citri with her arm around Crow.  
  
"Ambient, what happened?" Lika asked. She knew she wasn't going to like it.  
  
"When Crow gets mad his eyes glow. When his eyes glow he can control anyone he wants." Ambient said. Lika and Brian noticed her purple eyes. Crow smirked, his eyes dark and merciless.  
  
"You had your chance to redeem yourself, Ambient. Obviously this girl likes me better, so I have no reason to pull out my Berserk Fury when she can just destroy you all." He said. Then laughed while Citri giggled. This is wrong, thought Ambient. "Girl, destroy them, starting with that annoying punk Ambient."  
  
Citri jumped into her Liger's cockpit then aimed one of her missiles at Ambient. Liger didn't like how his master felt, but he could do nothing, he trusted his master. Ambient, Brian and Lika jumped into their zoids just as Citri fired. The camp went up in smoke. Citri turned her Liger towards Ambient's Zaber Fang, who was ready.  
  
"Citri, you don't have to do this!" Ambient shouted.  
  
"You're right, I don't, but I want to!" Citri shouted and sent another two missiles at him. He jumped aside.  
  
"Citri, this isn't like you!"  
  
"Well maybe the Citri you know is just a shell, maybe I'm the real Citri."  
  
"No!" Ambient shouted. "NO!" He felt like he was urging his lungs to stop breathing and his heart to stop beating, he loved her too much to hear her say that.  
  
The evil Citri smirked to herself. This was fun. She continued to fire missiles at him. Finally one struck and his Zaber went down for only a second. That was all she needed. She fired missile after missile until one more hit would finish him off. But Citri wanted to do it personally. Her Liger walked up to the Zaber and put both paws on its chest. Then it raised one paw to smash its head in.  
  
"Citri, listen. Listen please!" Ambient shouted. His face appeared in her cockpit. "Citri.Citri, I love you with all my heart, and if this is how it ends, then I want you to know that."  
  
Citri slowly put the paw of her Liger down. The she blinked, and stared at the picture to focus on it. "Ambient? Help me." Citri said, then fainted. The Blade Liger, confused, took its front paw off the Zaber Fang, who relaxed. Then the cockpit top opened. Liger set his head down and opened the top. Citri was unconscious, so Ambient lifted her out of the cockpit. Liger closed the top and threw his head of to roar. Ambient smiled.  
  
"Yes, Liger, Citri is back." ---  
  
I was hyped on caffine and sugar. Now I'm not. I really was getting on my own nerves before. Do you know how odd that is?  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	9. The Ruins

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
Hello! I see those reviews rolling in! C'mon people! What happened to all the reviews? Fine, have it your way. *turns back on you* *peeks over shoulder* Okay, on with the chap.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, I don't own zoids, I don't own zoids, I don't own zoids.do you get it? I DON'T OWN ZOIDS!! I do own my charcters.  
  
Chapter IX-The Ruins  
  
Crow looked angrily at Ambient, then ran back into the shadows. He wouldn't tell the military just yet, he wanted his revenge first.  
  
Back at the crater-camp, Citri was lying in a sleeping bag, her head in Ambient's lap. Ambient sighed. That had been a close one, but he had said what he meant to her and that was all that mattered. He wished Crow hadn't said what he had, or even come at all. He hated Crow with as much hate as he had love for Citri. Lika was trying to make the fire again, to re-cook breakfast, and Brian was seeing to the wellbeing of the zoids. He could see Lika throwing glances at Brian when he wasn't looking and Brian throwing glances when Lika wasn't looking. He had seen this before, and he thought he knew all too well. They each loved the other but didn't know it. Then his attention was drawn back as Citri started to stir. She opened her silver-flecked blue eyes and saw Ambient's face looking down at her. She closed her eyes again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ambient." She whispered.  
  
"Sorry for what? I know you had no say in the matter." He said with love. But there had been one time when he had doubted.he pushed the thought away, but it kept bugging him. So finally he had to ask, "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
"Did you?" she asked. Ambient shook his head, that was answer enough.  
  
"I didn't mean a word when I told Crow. But I meant every word of what I told you." He said and she reached up and kissed him.  
  
"Hoped you didn't. I didn't want to be kissing the enemy!" she said, and laughed weakly. No more giggles for Citri.  
  
When Citri was ready. They left the crater-camp. The going was very quick, and the rocking of the Blade Liger soon had Citri asleep. In her dream she saw her old organoid, Katrine.  
  
"I am waiting for you, Citri."  
  
"Citri, Citri, are you awake?" It was Lika. Her face was on Citri's right screen.  
  
"Yah, Lika, I'm awake." Citri said with a yawn.  
  
"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're approaching some ruins, and they're white." She said.  
  
Citri gulped. They were nearing the ruins of the lab.  
  
Then Ambient's face appeared on Citri's left. "Shall we keep going?"  
  
"No, " Citri said, shaking her head, "I want to stop at the ruins." Ambient frowned, but nodded. He changed course slightly, and Liger followed. A quarter-hour later, they were at the ruins of the transform organoid laboratory. Citri hopped out of her Liger, and everyone hopped out of his or her respective zoid.  
  
Citri began looking for what was left of Katrine, when a blue-silver glow caught her eye. She ran towards it and as she neared the glow lessened. By the time Citri reached the area, the glow was gone, in its place was the head of a small zoid, one she had seen many times before in her past. She knelt down, her hair falling over her face. It was the head of Katrine. She picked it up.  
  
"I didn't believe it when they told me.I thought organoids could never die." she whispered to the head. "Now.you really are gone, Katrine."  
  
Not gone, Citri, inside. Said a voice within her. I am Katrine, and if you had listened to yourself, you would have found me. I may be gone in body, but not in spirit. And besides, you are a good substitute.  
  
"Katrine." Citri whispered. She had known she could change into and organoid that looked like Katrine, and have the feelings, instincts of one, but for Katrine to be inside her.  
  
Citri, listen to your heart.I will all ways be there. then the voice faded into nothingness. Citri stood up, still holding Katrine's head. Ambient was the only one watching her, and when he saw Katrine's head he turned away. Citri looked at the head she had seen for two years and grown to love. She looked deep in her heart like Katrine had told her to do. She found an everlasting love for Ambient, but that wasn't new, and she found she missed her village. Citri made up her mind. She would visit the village, and she had just the plan of how to do it. ---  
  
shorter chappie. Good for me. See you in the next chapter.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	10. The Village

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
Okay, peoplz, I will now only be doing end notes, so live with it!  
  
Chapter X-The Village  
  
That night Citri couldn't sleep. Having to leave Ambient like this was breaking her heart, but she had to. The fire had burned low, so Citri got up and made her way slowly to the Zaber Fang. It let her in with no sound.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zaber, but I have to do this." Citri said and cut two wires, instantly shutting the Zaber Fang down. She left the message that she had written earlier in the cockpit. Then she jumped out. Silently she made her way to Liger. Liger opened the cockpit and Citri jumped in.  
  
"Liger, let's go." She whispered. She never looked back, or she would have seen the black shape move in the opposite direction.  
  
Citri guided her Liger through the forest; it was almost daybreak. Suddenly they broke into a clearing that seemed to have been burned away. Citri stopped Liger and jumped out.  
  
"My village." Citri whispered. The walked around the charred remains, identifying each remain with a heavy heart. Then she got to her own house. She saw some white scrap of paper lying in the middle of what was left of the wooden structure. Citri stepped carefully over the charred wood to the scrap. It was the picture she had drawn almost five years ago. Tears blurred her eyesight and in turn blurred the picture until it was unrecognizable. All of a sudden she felt extremely tired. She found the cave where she had first found Katrine and lay down, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Ambient woke up slowly, and knew something was wrong from the start. He looked around the camp. Both Brian and Lika were in their proper places. Then he looked at Citri's sleeping bag. It was empty! He silently cursed and got up. He looked around; the Blade Liger was gone too. He thought they were probably out for a morning jog when he saw the top of his Zaber's cockpit open. He felt a growing feeling of dread well up in his chest as he hopped in. The Zaber didn't close its cockpit. First he saw the two severed wires, then he saw the note. He read it.  
  
Dearest Ambient,  
  
I am sorry I must leave you this way. It isn't that I don't love you, but I need some time alone. I went back to the old village. I know that by know you've found the severed lines of your Zaber, but I needed to ensure that you wouldn't follow anytime soon. I hope you don't take this personally. Brian will be able to fix it, I'm sure.  
  
Love, Citri  
  
What did she think she was doing? Ambient hopped out of his Zaber and shook both Brian and Lika awake. He showed them both the note. Brian went straight to work on his Zaber. Lika sat by the fire to cook breakfast. Citri could take care of herself, and besides, they needed breakfast.  
  
Citri woke to the sound of a roar. Liger's roar. She stood up quickly and ran to her zoid. Th jumped into the cockpit and then saw what was bothering him. It was a tyrannosaurus-type zoid, but she couldn't identify anything else.  
  
"So, girl, how do you like my Berserk Fury?" said a voice over the internal speakers.  
  
"Crow." Citri whispered. ---  
  
hello! Short chap I know. Next one will be longer, I promise. Tomorrow's Wednesday, I hate school. It's so boring. Oh well. Thanx for the reviews *hint, hint*  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	11. Crow's Revenge

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
Chapter XI-Crow's Revenge  
  
Crow smiled in the cockpit of his Berserk Fury. Technically, it was only a prototype, and he should not have had it, but they were very lenient with transform organoids. But now he would get his revenge on Ambient. Now Ambient would know what it was like to loose someone who you thought would be with you for life and feel the sense of abandonment he felt. Now, he thought, now Ambient will pay the price.  
  
Citri clenched her teeth. Those were some mean-looking energy cannons on the Berserk Fury. She hoped he wouldn't use them. But then again. Citri knew that this wouldn't be an easy battle.  
  
"Blade Liger, mobilize!" she shouted. Katrine shot out of her and back into the Blade Liger, fusing with its zoid core. Now she was ready. The Berserk Fury made a charge at her, but she dodged nimbly aside. Then she charged, and thought she would get him good, when he picked the Liger up and threw him. Great, Citri thought, he has virtually no weaknesses.  
  
"Liger, Blade Attack!" she shouted. Liger's silver blades unfolded and he charged. Citri got close enough so she would cut off an arm of the Berserk Fury. But instead of cutting, the Fury caught it and broke one of the blades off as she passed.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed. Now she had one weakened side while he was still untouched. Not even his claws had gotten hurt by her charged blade. She cursed again. This really didn't look good.  
  
Ambient had a very bad feeling about this. He was running at full speed with the Lightning Saix of Lika's ahead of him and Brian's Reynos ahead of her; it could travel faster seeing as it was in the air. Then a very bad transmission came in from Brian.  
  
"I see her, but there is this dinosaur zoid with two weird energy cannons on it's sides that's beating her to a pulp." He said, clearly concerned.  
  
"The Berserk Fury." Ambient whispered.  
  
"What exactly is a Berserk Fury?" Lika asked.  
  
"The Berserk Fury is a level X zoid. It is technically still a prototype, but the partical cannons on it's back could destroy four zoids straight without stopping." Ambient answered grimly. He sped up. This was going to be ugly.  
  
Finally they reached the forest. They crashed though the forest without heed, hoping only that it wasn't too late for Citri. What they found when they burst into the now completely destroyed clearing was beyond mentioning. Citri's Liger was on his belly, unable to move, so crushed he was. Then there was the Berserk Fury, standing with it's partical cannons charging, aiming right for Citri. Then, amazingly, the Liger found strength to get up. The Fury continued to charge.  
  
Then a voice came from the zoid. "Crow, stop! What you're doing is wrong!"  
  
"No! How would you know what it was like? How would you know why I'm doing this? How would you know if it's wrong?" Crow shouted. The cannons continued to charge.  
  
"I do know, Crow. I know because he left me for you in the first place." Citri said. "He cared for your wellbeing, Crow. The morning after the lab went down, he was gone, looking for you."  
  
"No, you're lying!" Crow again shouted. Yet there was a hint of belief in his voice. Citri continued as if she were explaining a history lesson.  
  
"That morning I felt as if the whole world would collapse, as if he had left me because he didn't care. He left me because he was concerned for the last of the transform organoids, you. He knew that you were for the Empire and that the Republicans had attacked. He knew that you could be or were in danger. He left me with no explanation, like he was truly disowning me from his family of friends. At that time I thought I was the only one he had left after the bandits murdered our parents." Citri said. Crow made no answer, yet he never stopped charging. "Crow, he recognized that the Empire was using you as a tool, no matter how they treated you, that was all you were to them; a tool to be used then discarded when the War was over and done for."  
  
"They wouldn't." Crow said.  
  
"I know you went through a lot, so did Ambient and I. I sympathize, I know what it's like to watch your whole life as you know it die in front of you, to be left alone when your dearest friend seems to abandon you. Ambient left to help you, not hurt you. He wanted to find me so we together to free you from your enslavement. You never gave us the chance."  
  
Ambient was shocked. Had he really been that easy to figure out. But from the way his fiends held their zoids, they were as shocked as he.  
  
"Your words come from the heart, Citri, I realize that." Crow said evenly. His cannons were near charged. "I never listened to my heart, they said it was dangerous. And deep in there, past the surface hurt, I know you are right. I don't deserve to live this live any more than the people who made us."  
  
Crow then stepped back, and closed his cannons so ubruptly that they exploded on themselves. Everyone was even more shocked.  
  
"Katrine, keep him safe." Citri whispered. Then she opened the cockpit of her Blade Liger. She turned to Ambient. "Ambient, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I promise you, whatever happens, I will find you again."  
  
Citri turned around and walked in the energy ball.  
  
"Citri!" Ambient shouted and lunged toward the ball. Lika caught him and restrained him, and soon Brian joined her; it was taking them both to keep him from going after Citri. Minutes passed but she did not appear.  
  
Then a figure emerged with a black burden. It was Citri, but she had an opaqueness to her. Lika gasped. Brian bowed his head and Liger roared his sorrow to the sky. They all knew that Citri was destroyed, her body couldn't withstand the energy blast. Who knew how Crow had; for that was most indefinitely Crow in her arms. Citri's spirit walked up to Ambient and set Crow in his arms. Then she smiled and was gone. Ambient shut his eyes and turned his head down. Then he gently set Crow on the ground. Ambient ran. He ran from his past. He ran from his future. And most, Ambient ran from Citri's death. He changed into an organoid, his dark green coloring making him a shadow in the forest. ---  
  
ooooh! Got exciting, didn't it? Hope you liked it.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	12. The End of the Beginning

The Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids  
  
Chapter XII-The End of the Beginning  
  
It had been two years since Citri's death. Ambient and Crow had become mercenaries, Lika and Brian their silent helpers. The War still raged and the four companions found a job wherever they could. After Citri's death, the Blade Liger had promptly shut himself down, and had to be hauled around by a Gustov; Ambient would not get rid of him. All were thinking their own thoughts, and ironically, all were thinking of Citri.  
  
Then a beautiful silver-eyed woman seemed to appear out of nowhere. She walked up to the edge of the ring they made. The woman looked around the camp and nodded her head in satisfaction.  
  
"Did you guys know that you move around way too much?" she asked. Ambient's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.  
  
"What buisness do you have with us?" Brian asked coldly. The woman didn't answer, just turned her eyes to Ambient. Those lovely silver eyes pierced him to the core, and he dared to hope he knew who she was. The woman then turned her eyes to the Blade Liger. Ambient looked with her and found to his surprise that he was on, and as she gazed lovingly at him, he roared triumphantly. Everyone was startled to hear it. But for Ambient it was all the evidence he needed. Yet he never said a word. The woman walked over to him and sat down, her legs stretched to her side. Then, with lightning-fast speed, she reached in and kissed him, long and passionately. Crow, Lika and Brian were too stunned to move. They came alive when she woman pulled reluctantly away. Both ignored them.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Citri." Ambient whispered. Crow and Lika stopped. Brian tried, but fell flat on his face.  
  
The silver-eyed woman smiled. "I too have missed you, love."  
  
Thus ends the Zoids Continuum: Transform Organoids. ---  
  
hehe. Hope you liked it. It's done, if you haven't guessed.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


End file.
